Special KaiSoo 3: 14 January
by iNZeSoo
Summary: Jadwal padat EXO membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa memberikan hadiah di hari bahagia kekasihnya -Kim Jongin


Special KaiSoo 3 : 14 January

Author : iNZeSoo

Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, OOC, Typo.

Pagi menjelang siang, adalah waktu yang sibuk bagi member EXO namun 2 di antara mereka belum menampakan diri untuk menyapa member lain. Dan 2 orang itu adalah pria yang masih tertimbun selimut tebal, salah satunya sedang sibuk menatap sosok malaikat di hadapannya yang masih terlelap dalam mimpi indah.

Kulit putih, mata bulat yang tertutup, bibir merah yang masih terlihat bengkak, dan bahunya yang terekspos terdapat bercak merah di sana mengingat mereka akan ada _perfome, _Jongin tidak melakukannya di leher.

Jongin yang tidak tahan menatap pria manis itu segera mengecup bibirnya lembut berniat tak ingin mengganggu tidurnya namun sentuhan itu membuat mata polos yang terpejam kini terbuka dan langsung melihat wajah Jongin yang begitu dekat dengnnya.

"Kau sudah bangun Kyungie~ ?"

Kyungsoo yang masih lelah hanya mengangguk lalu mengecup Jongin, mengembalikan ciuman yang dicuri darinya 4 detik yang lalu. Jongin yang mengerti itu hanya terkekeh dan segera beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Aku akan membersihkan diri dulu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah pintu kamar mandi tertutup lalu kembali memejamkan matanya karena tenaganya benar-benar terkuras semalam, setelah sembuh dari demam dia harus menghadiri cara yang telah disiapkan managernya lalu setelahnya Jongin langsung melakukan-

Sret

Hal yang begitu memalukan setiap dia mengingatnya langsung menutupi seluruh tubuh mungil itu dengan selimut. Tak lama Kyungsoo pun terlelap kembali dengan posisi seperti itu.

"Kau akan sulit bernafas hyung." Jongin menyibakan selimut yang Kyungsoo, pakai sampai pinggang dan terlihatlah tubuh molek milik kekasihnya itu yang sudah Jongin cicipi tadi malam. "Saat tertidur pun kau menggodaku Kyungsoo." Dengan perlahan Jongin mulai mendekati tubuh itu sampai-

Ceklek

"Kai- ah.. ma-maaf, silahkan lanjutkan."

Blam

Jongin hanya bisa mematung dalam posisinya yang hampir menyentuh Kyungsoo. Setelah itu terdengrlah teriakan Suho dari luar karena orang yang baru saja memergokinya –Sehun langsung mengadu pada _leader _EXO. "Kim Jongin ! jangan perkosa Kyungsoo di hari sibuk seperti ini !"

"Aishh.."

"Ngh.. kenapa Suho hyung berteriak ?" Kyungsoo mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya akibat suara yang tidak pelan itu. Sontak hal itu membuat Jongin sedikit menjauh darinya lalu berjalan ke lemari untuk memakai baju yang belum sempat dia kenakan.

"Sedang memarahi Sehun."

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam meanggapi jawaban Jongin lalu dengan tidak malu atau mungkin belum sadar sepenuhnya, Kyungsoo pergi ke kamar mandi dengan tubuh telanjang yang membuat Jongin risih.

**^^0.0^^**

"Kyung, apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

"Ne, aku sudah merasa baikan setelah makan sup rumput laut milik Jongin."

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Jongin di sampingnya sedangkan Suho yang bertanya keadaan Kyungsoo, memberikan _glare _pada Kai.

Saat ini mereka berada di dalam Van EXO termasuk member Exo-K lainnya kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berada dalam Van yang berbeda bersama member Exo-M. setelah 30 menit perjalanan mereka sampai. Hari ini semua member Exo menjadi bintang tamu dalam sebuah acara _interview_ .

Setelah menggunakan riasan, semuanya mulai memasuki Studio namun membutuhkan waktu yang lama bagi KaiSoo. Kyungsoo yang masih tertatih saat berjalan dengan Jongin di sampingnya membantu. Bersyukurlah ini bukan acara Live yang akan menampilkan Kai dan D.O memasuki studio dengan keadaan seperti itu.

Selama acara berlangsung, Jongin terus saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo karena jarak yang sedikit jauh sudah membuat Jongin khawatir walau mereka sebenarnya hanya duduk dan menjawab beberapa pertanyaan tapi hal yang membuat Jongin khawatir adalah Suho yang selalu menempel pada kekasihnya itu.

Padahal Kyungsoo sudah berkali-kali menyuruh Jongin agar tidakk berpikir buruk pada Suho yang sudah seperti hyung kandung baginya

**^^0.0^^**

Benar seperti yang Suho katakan hari ini EXO menghadiri beberapa acara hingga mereka kembali ke _dorm_ jam 9 malam, walau terbilang lebih awal dari jadwal biasanya namun hari ini mereka benar-benar lelah.

"Suho hyung.. _uri noona_ akan berkunjung malam ini."

"Tidak masalah Kai, lagipula hari ini hari Ulang Tahunmu."

Tak lama saat Kai mendapat _message_ dari kakak perempuannya itu akhirnya datang membawa tas yang cukup besar dan juga 3 anak kesayangannya, Monggu, Janggu, dan Jangah. Semua menyambut kedatangannya termasuk Kyungsoo, dia membantu membantu membawakan tas itu lalu diletakan di atas meja ruang tamu.

"_Saengil Chukkahae_ Jongin.. hari ini kau pasti lelah. _Noona_ membawakan makanan dari _umma._"

"Woah~ tapi kenapa _umma _tidak datang ?"

"_Umma_ menitipkan pesan padamu, maaf karena tidak bisa menemuimu jadi _umma _membuatkan ini untukmu."

Dan kedatangan kerabat di hari Ulang tahunya ini, Jongin begitu terlarut dalam pembicaraan bersama _noona_ nya melupakan Kyungsoo yang meperhatikannya dan juga saat Kyungsoo meletakan minuman di atas meja.

Dan pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menyerah, dia memilih pergi ke kamarnya untuk tidur walau sebenarnya dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata apalagi saat mendengar tawa dari kakak beradik itu. Terdengar samar, sepertinya _noona _Jongin mengajak semua member untuk memakan makanan yang dia bawa.

Ceklek

"Hyung~ kakakku membawa makanan, sebaiknya kita makan malam dulu."

"…"

"Kyungie~ kau kenapa emh ?" Jongin mengelus surai hitam Kyungsoo yang membelakanginya. "Kau marah-"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu. Apa kau marah Jongin ? sampai kau mengabaikanku tadi. Apa kau seperti itu hanya karena aku belum memberikanmu hadiah di ulang tahunmu ?" Kyungsoo bangkit, lalu menghadap Jongin. "Asal kau tahu, sebenarnya aku ingin membelikanmu hadiah tadi siang tapi kau melarangku pergi kemanapun dan kau selalu mengawasiku saat aku berdekatan dengan yang lain."

Blam

"Hhh.. kenapa dia selalu membuat kesimpulan seperti itu."

**^^0.0^^**

Acara makan bersama selesai. Kakak perempuan Jongin pamit untuk pergi karena sudah larut malam dan Jongin mengantarkannya sampai depan. Pada saat Jongin kembali, semua member sudah bersiap untuk tidur lalu Jongin pun menyusul dan memasuki kamarnya yang sudah terdapat kekasih mungilnya tertidur di sana.

Setelah menyikat gigi Jongin pun ikut masuk ke dalam selimut yang sama dengan Kyungsoo. Jongin menatap punggungnya lalu mencoba menyentuhnya tapi tak ada respon sedikitpun.

"Hyung, aku minta maaf. Dan aku tidak marah padamu.. jadi berbaliklah. Kumohon hyung . . . Kyungie.."

Pada akhirya Kyungsoo berbalik walau tidak menatap Jongin dan memilih menatap motif selimut dan memainkan jarinya di sana.

"Aku tahu kau akan seperti ini, terlebih sifat cerewet saat- ah.. baiklah langsung ke inti." Jongin menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan pembicaraannya yang terpotong saat Kyungsoo hendak berbalik.

"Tadi itu karena _noona_ ku berkunjung membuatku senang karena merindukannya dan maaf tidak mengajakmu ikut mengobrol bersama kami . . . lalu, hadiah yang kau bicarakan. Aku tidak perlu itu hyung, apa kau lupa tentang kemarin malam ?" Kyungsoo kini mulai menatap mata Jongin walau dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Kau mengucapkan selamat dan harapan di ulang tahunku yang ke 21 aku sudah sangat senang , dan juga . . . setelah itu kita _melakukan_nya, bagiku itu adalah hadiah yang tidak dapat ku terima dari orang lain selain dirimu Kyung. Itu sudah cukup bagiku.. _saranghae~_"

Mata Kyungsoo berbinar mendengar itu kemudian sentuhan hangat di bibirnya mulai terasa, menempel begitu lama menyalurkan perasaan mereka di sana membuat Kyungsoo memejamkan mata, Jongin pun memejamkan mata bertepatan saat dia-

Memperdalam ciuman manis

Di malam terakhir

Ulang Tahun Jongin

14 Januari

**END**

Kkeut~ The Last Special KaiSoo o walau tidak memuaskan.. saya tetap senang bisa merayakan ulang tahun pasangan ini :" terlebih ada yang rela buat RCL :* _Kamsahamnida~ _semoga tahu depan bisa ketemu lagi ! '^'


End file.
